The battle for light
by legendary white wing
Summary: The four brothers will live the most horrible adventure of their lives
1. A black eagle like no other

The battle for light  
Chapter 1: a black eagle like no other

It was one night like the other, the four ninja turtle patrolled in the town which was quiet at night so Mikey enjoyed taking the opportunity to play with his brother  
\- hey Leo!  
\- Yes !  
\- touched, its you the cat!  
-hey waits if I catch you, you'll see!  
The others played the game, Leo had to catch all, he managed to have Donnie and Raph but Mikey was the fastest Leo pretended to lose, Mikey laughed he arrived and Leo catches him and tickles him  
\- ha ha no haha not that!  
\- I stop if you say I'm the best!  
\- ha ha ok ok ha ha you won ha ha you are the best Leo!  
Leo stopped and Mikey caught his breath and suddenly a passage opened. Our four brother smiled. He was surely going to visit the great white wing queen, but unfortunately his black eagle arrived, Leo and Raph jumped on him and He shouted  
\- no wait please do not hurt me, I know I am a black eagle but I am not on their side!  
\- it's hard to swallow that!  
\- you must believe me, if I am her to ask for your help, the universe of Legends is under the control of Aros!  
-what do you mean ?  
\- he has successfully captured white wing and the whole universe must obey him otherwise he kills her !  
\- WHAT? Guys do not stay here to do anything, we have to go help white wing!  
\- and how we will do we have not our crystals I signal you!  
\- I brought them to you!  
Leo was surprised but he dropped the eagle that around the neck had indeed the four crystals he gave them and he was able to recover their power  
\- why are you helping us?  
\- I was not always a black eagle, I was a close friend of white wing but the year of his ten years old , the black phoenix and his armed came and he took me away and he turned me like that but I betrayed them in secret I gave information to the white wing!  
\- I see today she and prisoner and her has to save her!  
\- yes and I'm sure you'll get there!  
\- leads us to the place where it retains it if you are on our side its now that must prove it!  
\- of course follow me  
The four brothers took on their eagle-like appearance and followed their guide through the gate into the universe that was plunging into the haze of darkness, Mikey was terrified to see such a beautiful world ending in the hand of shadows, he continued To fly beyond the frontiers to arrive at the enemy he landed and remaining silent he went to see a huge castle  
\- ouah its here that life Aros?  
\- yeah ... young warrior ... I!  
\- what a problem!  
\- you really have to be careful Aros promised to find you and broke the bond that you unite!  
\- broke our fraternity? Can he really do that?  
\- Yes, come I know a passage from behind!  
He passed on the other side of the castle the black eagle opened a secret passage and he entered a long corridor, on the wall he could see as a story that and narrated by images  
\- black eagle, its tells what on the wall!  
\- my name is Argus, and his story tells how the darkness came here and what is their destiny!

they continued then he arrived in the castle there was a big room and he saw white wing in a cage she looked weak and there was nobody the turtle was going to the cage but it was a trap a cage was going to fall on them but Mikey Pushed his brother, they were captured by a kind of black mist, he heard an icy laugh and the black dragon appeared he was on his throne  
\- finally after his long months I hold the quadruple fraternity is between my hands thanks to you Argus!  
\- Argus I should have suspected!  
-I ... I'm sorry I had to do it, Aros you have to respect your share of the deal !  
\- before I release white wing, allow me to offer you your freedom!  
\- ho I did not expect that!  
Aros smiled Argos approached him and the dragon stuck his claw in the body  
\- haaa ... you betrayed me ..!  
\- its you the traitor a spy has me told to me that you made in the pass you deserve only the death!  
And Argus disappeared under the tears of white wing that loses a very good friends. The dragon ordered that the four brothers be put in separate jail, but that he kept Mikey as he had to prepare a ritual, the three brothers trying to struggle but their power was not serving the black eagle was too powerful on their territory And he was locked up.  
\- I warn you if you ever hurt them, I swear you will regret it!  
\- calm down young turtle does not waste your strength!  
\- Let them go!  
\- ho he will leave but in paridise when you kill them!  
Mikey was afraid, the dragon left and Mikey asked to white wing that he was going to happen, the poor one was still under the shock of having lost his friends and his sadness increased, she told him that the ritual is the most Horrible that will happen to him because he will have to jump into a black chasm that will take away all feeling and make him a black eagle and that the first thing Aros will ask him to kill his brother  
\- what not ... I will not do that!  
\- sniff I never wanted her to come Mikey I'm so sorry nothing can do, Aros remove my light I can not do anything!  
\- white wing its not your fault, you know the things are not always under control!  
\- the worst of all that it is not only me who will see you fall into chasm, Aros will make sure your brother is there to feel the worst of the pain when your link will be broken!  
\- my brother sniff!  
Everything happened so fast for Mikey and his brother but the worst remains to come and Aros counts well savored his great victory over the light and the universe.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The ritual

The battle for light  
Chapter 2: The Ritual

In the castle of the terrifying dragon Aros the atmosphere began to be tense, in the jails of the basement Leo, Raph and Donnie worried for their little brother  
\- Leo we must come out of there before Aros doing hurt to Mikey!  
\- Raph we are locked and the bars of our cell are electric we are trapped!  
\- guys I do not know about you but I had trouble for Argus, he wanted just help white wing and in the end he gets killed!  
\- Yeah, poor guy!  
Leo did not know what to say, suddenly he heard footsteps, Aros came to see them  
\- so well install in your jails hé hé !  
\- what have you done with our little brother!  
\- do not be afraid it goes well for now but in that hour it will no longer be your brother!  
\- if you ever do anything to him you are dead you hear me , you are dead!  
\- you can nothing against me I am the most powerful dragon of the darkness, I have captured white wing, I have the universe of legend between my hands and finally I will succeed broke a rare link my victory is total And I am sure the great black phoenix would have been proud of me!  
\- believe me you will lose this battle because you have no feeling those who have nothing can not won!  
\- and yet I win hehe, at the done in one hour you will see the ritual and the disappearance of your little brother!  
\- I forbid you to harm him!  
\- leave him alone !  
Aros left them and went to prepare the last detail for the ritual, in the great room all went in place Mikey was afraid his cage was put in front of a kind of bridge and when everything was finished, drums began to reasoned ritual went to start. Aros brought in Leo, Raph and Donnie who was on the other side of the room, Aros knocked on the ground and it opened to reveal the black chasm Mikey's cage disappeared and chain held his hands  
\- you have the choice young turtle or you jump or your brother die before your eyes!  
\- NO MIKEY DO NOT DO IT !  
\- DO NOT WORRY FOR US, DO NOT JUMP!  
\- LITTLE BROTHER I BEG YOU!  
-sniff I ... I'm sorry my brother sniff I do not want to lose you!  
He stepped softly towards the edge of the abyss. He looked at his brother one last time, then he let himself fall, the three brothers shouted his name, and it was necessary one second for their link to be broken, the three brothers had Not felt a pain so strong in their hearts, Aros was happy and he pronounced word in an unknown language and from the bottom of the abyss was heard a whistle and a black eagle out  
\- welcome to us Mikey!  
\- Mi ... Mi..Mikey?  
\- not these impossible!  
The black eagle turned his head his eyes were those of Mikey except that it was an empty look  
\- Aros how dared you do that!  
\- white wing you who managed to kill the black phoenix, remember you it was thanks to what you succeeded?  
\- the light of fratérnity!  
\- yes and today I broke the link and that light these extinct you failed white wing victory has mine hé hé well my beautiful black eagle Mikey you will kill his three turtle that are there, but one buy one and you will start with Leo the leader!  
The eagle smiled and he took Leo and took him to another room that was reserved for the fight Leo was facing his brother who was no longer himself he tried to talk to him to bring him back to reason but the eagle Black had not listened to him he closed his eyes and Mikey was there but he was dark and surrounded by a kind of black aura and made his sword appear

Leo understood that he had no choice he had to face his little brother but he promised not to hurt him and Mikey attacked first.  
In the great room Raph and Donnie had tried to get free but the eagle that held them was too strong Aros smiled at him of his great victory  
\- Aros you'll pay for all that!  
\- ha yes and how?  
\- CONFRONT ME!  
\- What?  
\- you was a coward captured me without a weapon, then I propose you a fight to death!  
\- here is a challenge that I like its agree white wing but I doubt very much that you will manage to fight without your precious white light!  
\- I will fight for the light and for my universe!  
Aros struck again the ground him and disappeared white wing it remained Raph and Donnie  
\- Donnie you think its going to finish how all this?  
\- there are two lives are in play, Mikey and white wing, ... poor Leo I hope he is doing better to bring our little brother back to reason!  
\- Donnie you feel it like me not our link and broken Mikey does not feel anything anymore, Leo can tell him everything he wants, Mikey is no longer himself!  
Life in games a universe to save the darkness our four brother are going to be able to get out Mikey will you really kill his own brother and White Wing will win such battle for the light.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Everything is over

The battle for light  
Chapter 3- everything is over

Two fights were launched, one was for the universe and light and the other opposed two brothers.  
Poor Mikey who was transformed into a black eagle and Aros ordered him to kill his brother Leo  
\- why do not you fight would you be afraid?  
\- no I promised never to hurt my little brother!  
\- to die under the hand of his own brother what irony of fate does not believe?  
\- and I am sure that the real Mikey hears me, he is prisoner in his mind by this black aura , little brother free you from this darkness I know you can do it!  
\- ha you lose your time he will not do his mind and almost dead!  
\- in your place I will not underestimate Mikey!  
The black aura attacked again and this time he did not stop Leo had more and more evil dodged his blows and he fell to the ground, the black aura caused Mikey to resume his eagle shape and he put a paw On Leo who looked him in the eyes  
\- Mikey beat you I know you can make him little brother!  
And this time the mind of Mikey heard him and the black aura felt that he was no longer going to have control then he made a dagger appear and he killed Leo, Mikey's mind seen what he did He released all his strength which turned into light that drove away the darkness of his body and his heart recovered all his feelings, Mikey was back but he had done something horrible he took Leo against him  
\- Leo ... Leo ... speak to me brother ... sniff no I really did that ... sniff no no NO leo come back ... big brother sniff I did not want that sniff!  
He was crying with all his tears and suddenly he heard a huge roar Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donnie was teleported and he found on an island that was not far from the kingdom of lights, Raph and Donnie as Mikey had come back to him but That are obscure side had kill Léo  
\- Mikey? What are you doing?  
\- Donnie, Raph, guys I swear I ... did not want that ... sniff!  
\- I can not believe it to have really happened!  
\- Mikey How could you do this?  
\- the darkness took control of my mind I sniff!  
Mikey could not stay there he decided to leave as far as possible of his brothers who in turn cried the death of poor Leo  
\- Leo sniff come back brother we need you sniff!  
\- you must tell us what happens to him I beg you do not leave us!  
Suddenly behind them he saw a great light approaching it was white wing she had also won her fight and she had become the legendary dragon heavenly, a majestic dragon with eagle wing she went to Leo and she laid a feather On the body she pronounced a word that meant to be reborn, the feather shone she surrounded Leo with a white ray and he returned to life his brother caught him in their arms and thanked white wing  
\- Leo if you knew how we were arfaid !  
\- its so good to see you my brother but where is Mikey!  
\- Leo we will like to know what happened to him when he took you with him!  
\- I had to face it but I did not attack it once I wanted not to hurt him and its there that I understood for Mikey to return to him I had to speak loudly for his spirit to hear me and that 'He fights to regain control but unfortunately in his struggle the black aura possessed him managed to kill me is not Mikey the responsible!  
\- ho Léo we are really idiots because we saw Mikey and you were in his arms in blood we thought ... we was believed it was him who had killed you!  
\- you knew it was manipulated and you dared to believe it was him who had killed me but fucking guys since when our little brother would be able of such a thing he Love us we must protect him not make him move away from us!  
\- we are really sorry Leo and then he himself felt responsible for what happened!

\- we'll go get it and you have interest to apologize!  
\- yes Leo!  
\- white wing you who know your universe, you would have an idea of where it would go?  
White Wing knew a lonely mountain and it took their flight for this mountain that was very large its peak went beyond the sky and White Wing was guiding its friends to land in a cave, it entered but it was too dark it did not see anything But white wing knew that it was necessary to make it touched a crystal that was on the ground and all the crystals of the cave lit up and it was possible to advance the cave went to the deepest of the mountain and he heard crying it was Mikey , He accelerated the pace and he found him, Leo told his brother and white wing to wait because he wanted to see him first he slowly approached his little brother who had his head between his legs and he put his hand On his shoulder  
\- Mikey stop cries little brother all is over, looks up and looks it's me Leo I'am here thanks to white wing!  
\- Lé..Lé ... sniff Léo his ..has really you? ..sniff no you just have to be an illusion!  
-no Mikey I'm really there, look at me Mikey, you won you heard me and you beat but unfortunately the black aura manipulated you was able to make Aros had him ask that you face, but in the end you Freed from darkness, you and the white wing have won the battle for the universe and the light!  
Mikey gets up and takes Leo in his arms  
\- ho Mikey shhhh its over, come guys you to white wing come!  
\- sniff Donnie, Raph, ho ouah white wing has that I see you used your heavent crystal  
\- yeah, listen to your brothers Mikey there's something to tell you!  
\- Mikey, Donnie and me want to apologize, we believed that what we saw, when we knew the truth about who really killed Leo!  
\- yes Mikey we're really sorry!  
\- is nothing my brother sniff I am so happy that you are all alive and that everything ends well!  
\- you have lived a great experience my friends you must be tired I will take your crystals and I will accompany you home!  
The four brother does not say no has a well deserved rest after all the emotion that one had he gave back their crystals and white wing accompanies them just to cross the portal and he was back home  
\- thank you white wing and congratulation for your victory!  
\- I was not completely won when I turned into a celestial dragon Aros had disappeared I may be saving my world but the light remains in danger as long as Aros will be there!  
\- yes but as you are back you will not let him escape next time!  
\- he will regret that day when he captured me and he dared to break your link that will reformed by the way put your hands one on another, perfect not to move!  
The four brothers felt the powerful link of their fraternity was returned he thanked the white wing that before going offers Mikey one of his most beautiful feather and she says that as long as she will shine it will always be for them, Smiled and he gave her a hug and then she left and the four brothers finally reunited offered herself a group hug so that they could continue to love each other and to protect themselves to the end.

END


End file.
